Ninjago Shadows Of Ninjago Episode 3 : Temple of chaos
Episode 3 : Temple of chaos Pythor gave his serpentine smile as the Ninja sat down. Pythor now wore a white robe, dotted with gold, a more regal look to suit his white skin. "We had the misfortune of facing Shadelock" Nya said. "He was a bit of a pain to deal with, he kinda won" Jay said. "Well, that should be obvious" said Pythor. "So what do you know about him?" Lloyd asked. Pythor smiled. " he is a legend, an old on stood to us serpentine as hatchlings, designed to scare use, much like the curse of the golden master, which as you remember , came true" "I also remember you kidnapping me" Lloyd said. "and again, on the day of the departed, trying to kill me and my mom" Pythor shrugged. "I pick my sides, sometimes with you, most the time, I am my own master" . "Can we get back on track, we want the facts" Cole said. "Very well rocky, you will have them." Pythor replied. "Shadelock is a being from the 17th realm, beyond the First realm, of Oni and Dragon, but Shadelock is a Scorpo, a race began bythe Overlord and opposed by the Oni, the two most evil things to ever exist in Ninjago and the multirealm." "I heard about the Oni" Lloyd said. He had seen Mistake a few weeks ago, and she had told him all about the Oni, powerful demons that predate Ninjago. The fact that Shadelock probally fought them, made him shudder. "The Scorpo, soon became their own kind, with a king to rule them." Pythor continued, " and Shadelock is the Scorpo prince. He will use a forbbiden power to erase the mutirealm , at least that is what the legend says". "So, this is not good" Skylor said. Pythor shook his head. "No, it most certainly is not" A large explosion shook the outside. " He is here" Pythor hissed. "Hurry! Head to the depths of the temple!" Suddenly, the room changed , it was a temple in disquise. "The Temple of Chaos" Skylor said. "I thought it was a myth" ."Well, it has been a day for real myths" Zane said. " let's go" They dived into the temple, Pythor behind them. He sealed the door. Just then, Hunter burst though, flanked by Kark warriors and Samukai. "Where are they?" Hissed Samukai." I want to kill some Ninja". " you shall, in time, Skulkin" Hunter purred calmly. "This is the temple of Chaos, a vital part of Lord Shadelocks plan" "Sir, the Ninja have gone underground" A Kark warrior said. "See Samukai, they will be easy kills for you" Hunter grinned. He swung his black staff and the entrance cracked open. " Go" Hunter said, " Prover your power". Samukai grinned and charged down the tunnel. " Once the Temple is ours, little will be a problem to us" Hunter said, smiling. To Be continued. Quick note, remeb r this is an alternate Season 8, the real one and events after it never happened , only the ones up to Season 7, from there it's my own story. Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Series